


Merry Christmas, I'm All Yours

by TayVengeance



Series: Home for the Holidays [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, I aged them up, M/M, One Shot, Smaug - Freeform, also I changed Junhui's hometown, because I can't not write that into a fic, but it makes sense for the fic, junshua, there is a brief mention of Jeonghao, there is some quoting of The Hobbit, yay for rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayVengeance/pseuds/TayVengeance
Summary: Christmas Junshua fluff





	

Jisoo breathed heavily in the cold winter night. Under the flickering light at the bus stop, his breath was visible in puffs every time he exhaled. It was 11pm on Christmas Eve, and Jisoo had been stuck working all night instead of being at home in LA for the holiday. He had just been promoted to senior manager the week before Christmas and couldn’t afford to lose his newly acquired position by flying home to LA the second he got it. Thus explaining why he was still in Korea on Christmas Eve, waiting for a damn bus to arrive so he could get home before midnight.

 

He sat alone on the bench in the cold, pretending to be the fierce dragon Smaug from The Hobbit. “I am fire. I am  _ death,” _ he growled, exhaling to show his breath under the light. He had been so engrossed in his roleplay, that he hadn’t noticed someone walking in his direction. The stranger stopped as he witnessed Jisoo fooling around and let a small snicker escape his lips. Jisoo froze in place, arms outstretched like the wings of a dragon. He had been caught. 

 

The stranger slowly advanced in Jisoo’s direction, “I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy,” he quoted, walking into the light. Jisoo could now see his face, and was relieved to be met with a boy around his age. He wore a knit beanie, but Jisoo could tell he had bleached hair, his sharp cheeks were red from the cold, and he had pulled his face mask down to talk, revealing chapped, plump lips. He stopped walking when he was about a metre away from Jisoo. “I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence, to see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them,” he ended with a slight bow in Jisoo’s direction. 

 

Jisoo, still frozen in his Smaug pose, slackened and readjusted himself. He outstretched his arms and held his head up high while puffing out his chest, “And do you, NOW?” 

 

The stranger smiled, obviously holding back a laugh. He bowed again, “Truly, tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug the Stupendous…” He brought his head up to look back at Jisoo, but remained angled into the bow.

 

“Do you think flattery will keep you alive?” Jisoo continued. He brought his arms down to his sides, but his chest remained protruded in his power stance. 

 

The stranger straightened up, holding his hands out in front of him and waving them back and forth, “No, no…”

 

“No, indeed!” Jisoo roared. The two boys just stared at each other, blinking as the snow fell between them. The stranger was the first to start laughing. Jisoo shortly joined in. 

 

“I’m sorry, but don’t you know the buses don’t run this late on Christmas Eve?” the stranger asked as their laughter died down.

 

Jisoo let out a groan, “Seriously?”

 

The stranger nodded, “You would have been role playing Smaug for a  _ very _ long time.”

 

Jisoo could feel his cheeks grow warm, and it wasn’t from the snow falling, “I can’t believe you just roleplayed The Hobbit with me.”

 

The stranger laughed, his eyes turning into crescents as his cheeks rose. It was a beautiful sight, and Jisoo was honestly mesmerized by how beautiful the boy was. “Well, I couldn’t just leave you hanging like that. That would be rude of me.”

 

“Honestly, I’m impressed not only by the fact that you can quote the Hobbit, but that you can quote in in English,” Jisoo complimented the boy. 

 

The stranger shrugged, “I’m from Hong Kong. English is a popular language there.”

 

Jisoo smiled, “I’m from America. English is pretty popular there too, I guess.”

 

The stranger laughed again, “You are too much. Also, if you don’t mind my asking, where are you trying to get to?”

 

Jisoo sighed, “I live all the way in Uijeongbu.”

 

The stranger’s mouth dropped in surprise, “That’s like over an hour away from Itaewon, why are you here? It’s Christmas Eve!”

 

“I had to work tonight and all my family is back home in LA,” he shared, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck.

 

The boy cocked his head to the side ever so slightly and stared at Jisoo, “I know this is totally offhand and improper of me, considering you have no idea who I am, but do you need a place to crash for the night? I was just walking home from the convenience store, so I have food too if you haven’t eaten.” After mentioning it, Jisoo noticed a clear bag hanging from the boy’s arm. He definitely hadn’t noticed it until now, and he felt a little embarrassed for not having seen it. “My name is Jun, by the way. Wen Junhui,” he introduced himself with a small bow. “I was unable to go home to Hong Kong for the holiday, so I’m alone as well and wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

Jisoo smiled and bowed, “Hong Jisoo. And I would be forever grateful to you, you have no idea. Screw formality, I’m cold and hungry and gladly accepting of your offer.”

 

Junhui laughed and motioned for Jisoo to follow him, “I’m only about a block away from here. Let’s get you out of the cold before you go crazy and start to think you really are Smaug.”

 

Jisoo followed him in silence. He studied the way Junhui walked, the way his nose twitched in the cold wind, the way his eyebrows angled as he concentrated on getting Jisoo to his home, all of it. He wanted to remember everything about his Christmas saviour so he could tell Jeonghan all about him when he came back from Minghao’s family home in China. Junhui stopped walking and Jisoo noticed that they were standing in front of an apartment complex -- one that he could never even imagine living in -- and Junhui was fumbling in his coat pocket for his access key. When he finally fished it out and waved it in front of the sensor, the two boys shuffled inside, making sure to wipe their feet of snow and dirt on the mat. 

 

“I’m on the fourteenth floor,” Junhui informed Jisoo. His eyes went wide. His apartment complex in Uijeongbu only went up six floors. They reached the elevator, and Jisoo was beside himself when he saw the floor buttons went all the way up to 20. Junhui pressed his floor number nonchalantly and stood expressionless for the ride up, occasionally glancing over at Jisoo. Jisoo felt like a dwarf in the middle of Mirkwood, and he was pretty sure his facial expression wasn’t hiding this feeling from Junhui. As the elevator approached Junhui’s floor, the doors opened up into a brightly lit hallway. The walls were adorned with silver sconces holding lights with intricate glass bowls over them; the floor was covered in a plush carpet. Jisoo couldn’t help but gawk at the sight before him as he followed Junhui down the hallway. They stopped at room 1417, waiting for Junhui to swipe his key in front of the sensor. Once the door was opened, Junhui motioned for Jisoo to enter first. As Jisoo walked forward, Junhui followed closely behind, turning the main light on as they entered. 

 

The studio had an open floor plan, and was probably about two times bigger than Jisoo’s cozy apartment. The entryway opened up into a large living area with a full kitchen running off to the right. To the left, there was two closed doors, which Jisoo figured to be the bedroom and bathroom. There was also a small spiral staircase in the far corner which led to a loft area above the living room. The whole living area was decked out in twinkling lights and garland, and a small six foot Christmas tree stood in the view of the large window on the far wall. Jisoo turned around to look at Junhui, amazement plain on his face, “What do you do for a living?” he breathed. 

 

Junhui chuckled nervously, clearly shy about his fancy living space, “I’m actually the CFO of my family’s tech company. We opened up a Korean branch last year, and my father put me in charge of it. We run out of Hong Kong, Singapore, Tokyo, Beijing, and now Seoul.”

 

Jisoo blinked a few times, “Holy shit,” he exclaimed in English. “I can’t believe you fucking stopped to roleplay Lord of the Rings shit with me.”

 

Junhui rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckled, “We all have our hobbies.”

 

“And yours is being a fucking nerd,” Jisoo smiled.

 

“Shut up.” Junhui was blushing. “Take your damn coat off and make yourself comfy,” he commanded, taking off his own coat and beanie and hanging them on two of the hooks by his doorway. Jisoo became mesmerised as blonde hair cascaded against Junhui’s tan skin. He watched Junhui swipe his hair back before he also pulled off his snow boots and set them next to all his other shoes. Jisoo followed suit, handing his coat and scarf to Junhui to hang up and placing his snow boots next to Junhui’s. He slowly walked over to one of the barstools at Junhui’s breakfast bar and took a seat as Junhui followed him over to the kitchen and finally set his bag from the convenience store down. “I hope you like fried chicken and champagne, because that’s what we’re eating,” he explained, pulling the chicken out and throwing it into the microwave to heat up. “Mind you, I bought this with the intention of eating the leftovers tomorrow, so we’ll have to make another trip out to get food for Christmas in the morning since you’re eating with me tonight,” Junhui explained.

 

“You speak as if you expect me to stay with you all day tomorrow,” Jisoo observed.

 

Junhui shrugged, “Did you have plans for Christmas?”

 

Jisoo frowned, “No. My best friend is in China meeting his boyfriend’s family for the first time and I was unable to fly home to LA. Also my other close friends are with their families all day, so it was going to be a lonely Christmas.”

 

“Well, now both of us will be a little less lonely.” Junhui smiled at Jisoo as the microwave beeped and he pulled out the fried chicken, separating the pieces onto two plates. He also pulled a few other side dishes out of his fridge and placed them on the counterspace between the two of them. He then pulled two champagne glasses out of one of his many cabinets and filled each glass halfway before placing them in front of each of their plates. Before sitting down, Junhui walked over to a dock on his kitchen counter and plugged his phone in, fiddling with it before smiling to himself. “I found a christmas playlist on Naver, so we can feel a little festive tonight.” 

 

Jisoo smiled as music started playing softly in the background. Junhui finally walked over to the stool next to Jisoo and sat down. He picked up his champagne and held the glass up to Jisoo, “To not being alone on Christmas.”

 

Jisoo grabbed his glass and tapped it gently against Junhui’s, “And to J.R.R. Tolkien for giving us The Hobbit. Without it, we’d both be alone on Christmas.”

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Junhui agreed before taking a swig of champagne. The two boys then began eating, a content silence falling over them. The soft christmas music helped create a comfortable atmosphere, and Jisoo found himself studying the way Junhui ate. He noticed the way his jaw clenched as he chewed, the way his brows would furrow if the chicken was too hot, how pronounced his cheekbones were as he blew on his food to cool it down, and especially the way his tongue ran across his lips to catch any sauce that might have been left behind. He didn’t quite realize how intently he was staring until he heard Junhui clear his throat, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he teased.

 

Jisoo quickly turned his head away, feeling the warmth creep its way onto his cheeks. “I’m not trying to be creepy or anything. You’re just nice to look at,” he admitted.

 

Now it was Junhui’s turn to blush. “You look soft,” he responded. 

 

Jisoo raised an eyebrow with interest, “Soft?”

 

Junhui looked away from him, still embarrassed about what he was about to say. “You have nice, rounded features, and they make you look soft. Like, soft enough to cuddle. Is that weird? It feels weird. I don’t even know you, but I want to cuddle you,” Junhui was rambling on because he was growing nervous. He wasn’t use to a.) having such a cute boy around and b.) being told he was good-looking.

 

Jisoo swallowed the piece of chicken that was in his mouth and followed it with a gulp of champagne. He took too big of a drink and ended up in a coughing fit. He definitely was not expecting any of this to come from Junhui’s mouth. It took him a minute, but he was finally able to catch his breath, “Do you normally bring strangers home and cuddle with them? Because if this is a recurring thing, I’m gonna have to leave and find a different Chinese boy to cuddle with on Christmas. I can’t be one of many in this case.”

 

Junhui laughed, nearly choking on the piece of chicken he was eating, “Oh my god, no. You’re the first person I’ve brought home. I don’t really have time to cuddle strangers in my line of work. You take the stranger-cuddling virginity.” There he went again, rambling on nerves. 

 

“You mean to tell me that a, what are you like, 23?” Jisoo began.

 

“24,” Junhui answered.

 

“A 24 year-old like yourself hasn’t ever brought a stranger home from like a club or a bar and spent the night with them?” he asked, astonished.

 

Junhui shook his head, growing a bit self-conscious at the way Jisoo was staring at him. “Is that a normal thing people do?”

 

“Not particularly, but you obviously have money, so I just thought…” Jisoo trailed off on his thought, feeling embarrassed about his judgement.

 

“What, that I was some sleazy ahjussi?” Junhui finished for him. Jisoo looked away from him, not wanting to further embarrass himself. “Well, I’m not. I’m always too busy with work to even go out with friends in the first place,” he admitted. He sighed and poked at his last piece of chicken with his chopsticks.

 

Jisoo abruptly stood up, “Then let’s cuddle, goddammit. You got mistletoe? I’ll kiss you under it. You need to live a little. You already brought a stranger home on Christmas Eve, now it’s time to be reckless. My gift to you this Christmas is freedom. Do whatever the hell you want with me. You wanna go ice skating in the morning? I’ll take you. You wanna have a snowball fight out front? I’ll whoop your ass. Ask me anything and I’ll do it for you.”

 

Junhui stared at Jisoo, words stuck in his throat from the sudden outburst. “I-I want…”

 

“Anything,” Jisoo reassured him.

 

“All of it. Everything you just said. I want that. And I may ask for more as the day goes on,” Junhui responded shyly. 

 

“Of course,” Jisoo smiled. “Anything you want.”

 

“I don’t have any mistletoe, so you can’t kiss me,” Junhui frowned.

 

“I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you,” Jisoo prompted. 

 

“It’s not authentic without it,” Junhui argued.

 

Jisoo grabbed Junhui’s hand and pulled him up off the barstool. Junhui looked at him questioningly until they reached his plush couch and Jisoo sat down on it. He looked expectantly at Junhui until he sat down next to him and snuggled himself against Jisoo’s side. He fit perfectly against Jisoo, and Jisoo felt all too comfortable with Junhui at his side. It was nearing one in the morning on Christmas day, but the two boys couldn’t be more awake. Jisoo’s thumb was making circles on Junhui’s thigh, and Junhui was playing with Jisoo’s free hand. “Do you want to move to my bed?” Junhui suggested, tilting his head up to look at Jisoo and realizing just how close their faces were. “To clarify, this is in no way a dirty request. I am not asking for sex or anything, it’s just bigger and comfier.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Jisoo said with a smile. Junhui nodded and wiggled out of Jisoo’s grasp, standing up once he was free. He then grabbed Jisoo’s hand and pulled him over to the closed door on the left. He opened it to reveal a bedroom about the size of Jisoo’s apartment. A king sized bed sat against the window in the centre of the room with small bedside tables on each side of it, a computer desk was placed to the left of the entryway, and to the right sat a large dresser with a small christmas tree on top. Jisoo wondered what Junhui could possibly keep in a dresser that large, but his thoughts were interrupted as Junhui pulled him towards his bed. Jisoo put his back against the side of the bed and placed his hands behind him, hoisting himself up onto the ledge. Junhui smiled and walked over to his large dresser, about to reveal Jisoo’s previous concern.

 

“Need anything to get comfy for the night? I don’t want you to sleep in your street clothes.”

 

Jisoo smiled, “I mean, I’ll take a pair of sweats. I don’t normally sleep with a shirt, though.”

 

Junhui waved him off, “That’s fine, I don’t either.” He threw a pair of sweats at Jisoo, who caught them with a laugh. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom. You can feel free to change in here while i’m gone,” he instructed. Jisoo gave him a thumbs up before he left the room. 

 

Junhui’s pants ended up being a little big on him, since Junhui was a bit taller than he was. The pants were definitely comfy, though. He folded his clothes and set them on Junhui’s dresser next to the small tree, then took his place back on the edge of the bed. Junhui returned shortly after, disappearing into his closet momentarily and returning without a bundle of clothing in his hand. Jisoo noticed that he was fairly toned, and his breath was nearly knocked out of him as he stared at the perfection that was Wen Junhui. “I-I like your t-tree,” Jisoo stumbled over his words, trying to stop ogling over Junhui.

 

“Thanks. It was feeling too normal and sad in here, so I thought a small tree would be festive,” He explained, walking over to where Jisoo was perched on his bed. “Pants fit okay?”

 

Jisoo nodded, “They’re fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Is this awkward?” Jisoo asked.

 

“A little. I’ve never really shared my bed with a stranger before,” Junhui answered honestly. 

 

“I can sleep on your couch if that makes it better,” Jisoo offered. 

 

“No. You can’t cuddle me to sleep on the couch,” Junhui denied with furrowed brows. 

 

“So is one of your Christmas wishes to be cuddled to sleep?” Jisoo inquired.

 

Junhui nodded, “Let me fall asleep in your arms and wake up with you beside me. I wanna be greeted with a ‘Merry Christmas,’ when I wake up, got it?”

 

Jisoo smiled and let out a small chuckle, bringing two fingers to his brow and saluting, “You got it.”

 

Junhui smiled and climbed up onto his bed, patting the space beside him for Jisoo. Jisoo crawled over to Junhui and situated himself under the duvet. He was laying on his side facing Junhui, arm lightly draped over the other boy’s waist. Junhui was on his side facing Jisoo. He brought his hands up to rest on Jisoo’s chest, tracing shapes absentmindedly against his pectorals; his eyes never leaving Jisoo’s. Jisoo’s hold on his waist tightened, and he pulled Junhui closer to him, their foreheads now touching. “Thank you again for, you know, bringing me home for the night. You literally had no reason to be so nice to me. I could have been a psycho killer,” Jisoo thanked, his voice low since Junhui was so close to him.

 

Junhui smiled, one hand moving from Jisoo’s chest to hook around his neck. He began playing with the short hairs at the base of Jisoo’s neck, “I couldn't leave such a handsome man out in the cold on Christmas Eve, even if he was a psycho killer. If I'm gonna be murdered, it might as well be at the hands of someone I'd fuck without hesitation.”

 

Jisoo laughed, burying his face into Junhui’s shoulder, “So, tell me your Christmas wishes for tomorrow. I’ll tell you how easily I can grant them.” He looked back up into Junhui’s eyes.

 

“Hm,” Junhui rolled his eyes up to think about what he wanted. “After you wake me up with a nice, sultry ‘Merry Christmas,’ we’ll get up and go drink some coffee. Afterwards, we’ll have to go to the convenience store to find Christmas dinner. Once the important stuff is done, I want you to take me ice skating, I want you to take me through the market so we can find each other some stupid material gifts, I want that snowball fight, and we’ll spend the rest of the night in my apartment. You’ll have to dance around the living room with me -- I didn't tell you, but I'm a dancer so you’ll have to keep up -- and then we will have dinner. After dinner I'm still trying to decide if we’ll watch a movie and cuddle or if I want something else.”

 

“Well, it sounds like you know what you want. I admire that. Our day together sounds a whole lot more fun than my original plan of sitting at home alone,” Jisoo smiled. “Also what falls in the category of ‘something else?’”

 

A smile crept its way across Junhui’s face, and he tried to stifle it by biting his bottom lip. He pulled himself closer to Jisoo until his mouth was even with his ear and whispered, “Anything i want, weren't those your words?”

 

Jisoo didn't realise he was holding his breath until Junhui pulled away from his ear and placed his head back down on the pillow, still extremely close to Jisoo. “You sure you don't have some goddamn mistletoe?” Jisoo breathed.

 

Junhui smirked and snuggled himself against Jisoo’s chest, breathing in the scent of the other man, “Tch, who needs mistletoe.” He sighed, closing his eyes and feeling sleep overcome him. Jisoo rested his chin on Junhui’s head and found sleep very welcoming that night with someone else to cling to for warmth.

 

✧ ✧

 

Jisoo woke up to his phone buzzing against the wooden side table. With heavy eyes, he looked at the time to see his phone read 7am, then he opened his phone to a text from his mom. It was a picture of the whole family finally arriving at their family home back in LA with the caption ‘ _ You’re the only one missing! Everyone sends their love! Happy Christmas Eve!’  _ followed by five kiss face emojis. Jisoo groaned and rubbed his eyes, the feeling of homesickness beginning to creep in on him. That was when he remembered where he was and who he was with and why his right arm felt dead under a foreign weight. He rolled over onto his side to face the boy who had taken him home last night. He watched the steady rise and fall of Junhui’s chest, the way his button nose twitches as he dreamt, how his plump lips were slightly parted in his peaceful slumber. Jisoo leaned forward to capture those perfect lips with his own, waiting to be met with a response from Junhui. Junhui almost immediately kissed him back, eyes slowly fluttering open as he was woken up from his slumber. Once Jisoo was satisfied with Junhui’s alertness, he leaned out of the kiss and positioned his lips next to Junhui’s ear, “Merry Christmas,” he whispered. He could feel a shudder move down Junhui’s body due to their close proximity, and smiled. He left a trail of kisses down Junhui’s jaw and came back to meet his lips again for another kiss, not even caring that they both had morning breath.

 

Junhui was the one to break the kiss the second time, bringing his hand up gently to Jisoo’s lips, “While this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to wake me up, I have to say reality is much nicer than expectation on this Christmas morning. But, it would be even nicer if we brushed our teeth, yah? Because as good of a kisser as I'm finding you are, it would be  _ that _ much better without morning breath. Now I don't have an extra toothbrush, but seeing as how we’re already swappin’ spit, you can use mine? Is that weird? Is it gross? I don't know. I'm not used to kissing first thing in the morning.”

 

Jisoo smiled against Junhui’s fingertips, bringing his hand up to take hold of Junhui’s, “Whatever you want. If it's not weird or gross to you, I'll use your damn toothbrush if ya want me to have a clean mouth that badly.”

 

Junhui nodded, and the two boys untangled themselves from each other and the sheets and made their way to the bathroom. They both glanced at their reflections in the mirror before  snickering at each other, getting a kick out of the other’s bed hair. Junhui ran his fingers through Jisoo’s hair, trying to flatten it back, but it just sprung back into its messy position right after. Jisoo did the same to Junhui, only to be met with the same response. “On the bright side, you still look hot with your bedhead,” Jisoo complimented. 

 

Junhui laughed and gave Jisoo a small nudge. “I suddenly remembered I have an extra toothbrush from the dentist!” Junhui bent down and started rummaging through his cabinet. He popped back up a moment later with a green travel toothbrush and handed it to Jisoo.

 

Jisoo raised an eyebrow as a smirk found its way on his lips, “Damn, you’re giving me your extra toothbrush. You must have high hopes I’ll come back here after Christmas.”

 

“I’ll seek you out and punch you in your beautiful face if you leave tonight and I never see you again,” Junhui threatened, shaking his toothbrush at Jisoo.

 

Both boys brushed their teeth in silence, stealing glances at each other through the mirror. When they were done, Junhui instructed Jisoo to leave his toothbrush on the counter, since he’d need it in the morning anyways. “Plan on kissing me tomorrow morning as well?” Jisoo inquired, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. 

 

Junhui shrugged his shoulders, “Who knows when I’ll wake up with a beautiful, soft American boy name Hong Jisoo again.” Jisoo smiled and pulled Junhui into a kiss, now with teeth freshly brushed and all traces of morning breath replaced with peppermint. Junhui sighed into the kiss and smiled, “Much better,” he mumbled against Jisoo’s lips. Jisoo broke the kiss and turned to leave the bathroom, and Junhui followed. 

 

“Where is all your coffee? I will make us some,” Jisoo offered. Junhui smiled and told him the coffee was in the fridge, and the filters were in the cabinet overhead the coffee pot. Jisoo filled the coffee maker with water, and scooped a hearty amount of coffee into the filter -- he liked his coffee strong -- and started the brewing process. “Spice rack?” He turned to look at Junhui with expectant eyes. Jisoo pointed to a smaller cabinet on the end of the row, which Jisoo opened to find all his spices. He pulled out hazelnut and cinnamon, and happened to find mocha powder on the shelf above. He pulled that down as well. 

 

“Half & half is in the fridge,” Junhui offered without prompt, as if he was reading Jisoo’s mind. Jisoo shot him a thumbs up and opened the fridge to grab the half & half. He looked over to see Junhui pulling two coffee mugs out of one of his cabinets. He placed the mugs down in front of Jisoo with a wink, before sitting down at the barstool across from where Jisoo was standing. The coffee pot finally beeped that it was done, and Junhui took the coffee and filled each mug a little over halfway with it. He then took the spices and the half & half and began expertly mixing everything in. 

 

When he was satisfied with each cup, he placed one in front of Junhui with a smile on his face, “My special Christmas blend.”

 

Junhui took a taste sip and was amazed at how good it tasted. Jisoo was right, it did taste like Christmas. 

 

Jisoo smiled when Junhui shot him a look that said ‘where the hell did you learn to make this?’ and answered the silent quiestion, “I was a barista in college. Picked up a few tricks about making a good cup of coffee.”

 

“Okay, now you definitely can’t leave me,” Junhui decided. Jisoo laughed and brought his mug over to sit next to Junhui at the breakfast bar. “So, what will we eat for dinner tonight? The whole deal? I definitely can’t cook that well.”

 

Jisoo snorted, “Leave the cooking to me. I’ll make the best fucking rice cake soup and sweet potato noodles you’ve ever had in your life.”

 

“Of all the strange, Hobbit loving men in Korea, I’m glad I found the one who is good in the kitchen,” Junhui snickered, poking fun at the way the two met the previous night. Jisoo drank the last of his coffee and walked over to the sink, washing the mug out and placing it in the dishwasher. “Wow, he even cleans his own dishes. Hot damn, what a man. I know how to pick em off the streets.”

 

Jisoo smiled, “Mind if I use your shower?”

 

Junhui shook his head and stood up, “Not at all. Want a clean shirt and underwear to put on? I can grab you some real fast.”

 

Jisoo nodded, “I would appreciate that very much.”

 

Junhui set his mug down and walked back into his room. He rummaged through his large dresser for a pair of underwear, grabbed Jisoo’s pants, then disappeared in his closet for a minute to find a shirt. He came back with [a yellow and black striped sweatshirt that had some writing on the front.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ChBpCWCUoAAXnPN.jpg) Upon closer examination, Jisoo read, ‘HOLD HANDS, TAKE LSD, FIND GOD.’ He gave Junhui a quizzical look. Junhui rolled his eyes, “My friend Mingyu bought it for me, thinking it was trendy. He can’t read English well, it’s not his fault.”

 

“I can’t believe this is the shirt you give me to wear on Christmas,” Jisoo commented, still trying to get over the shirt in his hands. He took it into the bathroom with him, regardless, and took his shower. He emerged ten minutes later, toweling his hair dry, and walked into Junhui’s room. 

 

“Damn, I should have kept the shirt until you were out so I could get one last glimpse of your fine body before the day started,” Junhui pouted.

 

“Well, maybe one of your post-dinner activities can involve me stripping. Wait, no, don’t actually request that. Why the fuck would I say that.”

 

Junhui burst into laughter, “You are too much. I’ll be back in a quick moment,” he announced, grabbing his clothes and heading over to the bathroom. Jisoo took the quiet moment and sat down on Junhui’s bed, grabbing his phone to respond to his mother’s text from earlier, ‘ _ Tell everyone I miss them too! xo.’  _ That homesick feeling was starting to creep back, and Jisoo remembered that was what pushed him to kiss Junhui earlier that morning. To Jisoo’s relief, Junhui came back into his room drying his hair with his towel. Jisoo stood up and walked over to him, pulling the towel out of his hand and throwing it on the floor. Junhui blinked in confusion, and then Jisoo pulled his head down and smashed their lips together. This kiss was rougher than the ones they shared earlier, and it nearly knocked the wind out of Junhui. Junhui pulled away from Jisoo with a concerned look on his face, “Hey, are you okay?” He brought his hands up to Jisoo’s face, cupping it between them. 

 

Jisoo slowly brought his eyes up to Junhui’s, “I got a text from my mom earlier, and I guess I started feeling a little homesick. The thing though, is when I kissed you, I felt a little closer to home. That might be dumb to say, I don’t know. I’ve only known you for ten hours now, but I feel so attached to you already. How do I go home to my own apartment tomorrow? How do I go back to my job without thoughts of you distracting me from my work? How will I go back to my usual routine knowing you're here and I'm all the way in Uijeongbu?” Jisoo knew he was being dramatic, but he also knew that Junhui would let him. He knew Junhui would listen to what he had to say, because they hadn't really brought up Jisoo’s life last night.

 

“Jisoo, calm down. You're just emotional because you're sad. It's okay to be sad. You're away from your family during a holiday where it’s customary to be surrounded by them. I’m no replacement for your family, I'm not even a replacement for your best friend. We are just acquaintances who happen to get along well, and I know that. I know that tomorrow, you’ll go back home to Uijeongbu and I'll be left with an empty bed like I've had the past 24 years of my life. But now, right now in this moment, you and I are able to be together when we would normally be alone. Let's have the best fucking Christmas we can possibly have and worry about reality when it hits us tomorrow.”

 

Jisoo smiled up at Junhui and left a quick kiss on his cheek, “Come on, we have to go buy ingredients for dinner. Once you taste my cooking you’ll be begging me to stay forever.”

 

The walk to the convenience store was quick, but the amount of time spent in there was driving Junhui insane. Jisoo was very picky about his ingredients, and stood debating things for too long. It took them half an hour to get what they needed, and Junhui was practically dragging Jisoo out by the wrist after they paid. It was already about 10 AM on Christmas Day, and Junhui was anxious to start his promised activities. He didn't let Jisoo organise his purchases when they got back to the apartment. The moment perishables were put in the fridge, Junhui was pulling Jisoo out the door. “We are going ice skating, and we are going  **now** .”

 

Jisoo laughed, and let Junhui drag him outside, wiggling out of Junhui’s grip when they exited the apartment complex and wrapping his arm around Junhui’s waist instead. Junhui guided them to the closest rink, which happened to be at the Grand Hyatt Hotel, and Jisoo’s breath was taken away at the sight of the rink. The rink itself was fairly large, and it was surrounded by beautiful trees and a fantastic view of the city. There weren’t too many people at the rink, so they didn’t have to worry about not having room to skate. Once their skates were secure on their feet, the two went out onto the ice. Junhui looked like a pro on skates -- Jisoo remembered him talking about being a dancer -- while Jisoo was a wobbly mess. He had only ever been ice skating once before, so he had to remember how to balance and move at the same time. Junhui noticed how shaky he was and came up behind Jisoo, placing his hands on his hips and pushing him forward. He didn’t let go of Jisoo until he felt he was able to move on his own, but spotting him didn’t bother Junhui. He let got when Jisoo told him, then decided it was time to show off his skating skills. “Hey Jisoo, watch me!” he called out, skating away and gaining speed. Once he gained enough momentum, he pushed off the ice with the back inside edge of his right foot and into a once well-practiced salchow. Since Junhui was trying to show off to Jisoo, he figured he would go for a triple rotation. The only problem was, it had been at least a year since Junhui practiced his jumps and he severely underestimated the force of his pushoff, only getting two and a half rotations in before landing completely on his ass. Jisoo skated over to where Junhui had fallen, not hiding his laughter as he approached.

 

“That was an impressive fall,” he complimented, holding his hand out for Junhui to take. He grabbed onto Jisoo’s hand and pulled himself up. He decided on saving his figure skating moves for another time, and skated around peacefully with Jisoo for the next hour. They discussed hobbies and interests, and Junhui found out that Jisoo could sing, making one of his Christmas requests for Jisoo to serenade him later that evening. Jisoo could only agree after Junhui shot him puppy dog eyes and pouted about how much his ass hurt. After their hour was up and they left the rink, they walked around until they came across a day market. They walked hand-in-hand down the street, smelling all the food and looking at all the interesting things people were selling. The two ended up finding handmade necklaces with crystal charms that were supposed to bring good health. They each bought one for the other, and ended up clasping them on for each other. After their Christmas gifts were fastened on each other’s necks, Jisoo decided they should start heading back to the apartment to get their snowball fight out of the way to give him enough time to prep dinner. Junhui nodded in agreement, and they made their way back to the apartment complex. 

 

The two ended up running around in front of the apartments for another hour, laughing and yelling as they got into their snowball fight. Jisoo was the winner in the end, and the two went back inside with rosy cheeks, damp clothes and cold fingers. When they got back inside Junhui’s apartment, the two had to change into dry clothes before anything could be done. The two boys opted for the pyjama pants they wore the previous night, and Junhui found two festive sweaters they could wear for the remainder of the night.

 

After getting changed, Jisoo went to work on his feast for two. Junhui helped as much as he could, but mainly ended up staring at Jisoo as he chopped things up and stirred things around. He looked like a pro, even though he was in an unfamiliar kitchen, and Junhui admired his skill. It didn’t take too long for Jisoo to cook up their dinner -- a lot of it was side dishes anyway -- and about an hour after he started, the two were sitting at the breakfast bar once again. All the side dishes surrounded them, and the main dishes were separated into two separate bowls for each of them. They ate in comfortable silence, Junhui breaking it occasionally to tell Jisoo how good of a cook he was. When they had finished eating, Junhui helped Jisoo clean all the dishes, continuing his string of compliments towards the chef. “Honestly, I’ve eaten at high end restaurants that don’t even compare to what you just made me. Holy shit, you’re right. You can’t leave. You need to cook for me every day until I die.”

 

Jisoo just laughed and scrubbed at the dishes. He knew Junhui was overexaggerating, but he appreciated his enthusiasm. 

 

“So, I know I said I wanted to dance with you, but that was before I knew you could sing. I just want to hear your sweet voice for as long as you’ll sing for me,” Junhui explained, pulling Jisoo over to the couch after all the dishes were clean and put away.

 

“Do you happen to have a guitar? I sing better with one.”

 

Junhui sat and pondered a moment before he jumped up and climbed the stairs to the loft area. He returned a moment later with a guitar and handed it to Jisoo. He smiled as he took the guitar from Junhui, and made sure it was in tune -- it wasn’t -- and then began to play  _ That XX _ for Junhui. As he began singing, a smile spread across Junhui’s face. Of course he knew that Jisoo would be good, but it made him happy to hear  _ just _ how good Jisoo was. He only let Jisoo sing the one song before he moved the guitar off Jisoo’s lap and sat there himself. His lips didn’t hesitate to find Jisoo’s, and Jisoo was quick to react to Junhui’s advance. Jisoo’s arms wrapped around Junhui’s waist, and he pulled the other boy closer to him. They continued on like this for a moment, until they had to break apart to take a quick breath. “This has been the strangest Christmas I have ever had, but I’m glad I got to spend it with you,” Junhui breathed against Jisoo’s shoulder.

 

Jisoo smiled, “Thanks for giving me a temporary home for Christmas. I would have been sad and alone this holiday without you.”

 

Junhui sat up straight and ran his fingers through Jisoo’s hair, “I only have one more Christmas request,” he began, waiting for Jisoo to acknowledge his words.

 

“Anything you want,” Jisoo repeated for the upteenth time. 

 

“You,” Junhui exhaled and met Jisoo’s eyes.

 

Jisoo smiled, “I’m a bit of a handful, are you sure you want me?”

 

Junhui stood up and started tugging on Jisoo’s sleeve, motioning for him to get up as well. “Oh, I’m sure. I want you, all of you. Everything that comes with you.” Jisoo stood up and followed Junhui into his bedroom. Junhui hopped up on his bed and motioned for Jisoo to follow him. He did. “But, do you want me?” Junhui asked, a slight panic in his eyes as he realized everything could end in this moment. 

 

Jisoo didn’t answer right away. He positioned himself so he was knee to knee with Junhui, then took Junhui’s face into his left hand, holding his gaze. Slowly but surely, he leaned in and let his lips rest lightly on Junhui’s. The contact was quick, but it was enough to soothe Junhui’s nerves, “Of course I do.”

 

That was all Junhui needed to hear before he pushed Jisoo down onto his back and straddled his hips. He was all smiles as he bent down to kiss Jisoo some more, running his tongue across Jisoo’s bottom lip. Jisoo’s breath hitched at the contact, and Junhui took the small gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Jisoo’s mouth. Jisoo let Junhui take control and let his hands slip underneath Junhui’s sweater. Once his hands were on Junhui’s torso, Junhui broke the kiss to say, “Shirts off,” before taking Jisoo’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. They broke apart again to take the sweaters off, and Junhui began sucking and biting on Jisoo’s neck. Soft moans escaped Jisoo’s parted, swollen lips, and they only egged Junhui on, fueling his insatiable hunger for Jisoo. 

 

“I need you,” Jisoo moaned. 

 

Junhui detached himself from Jisoo’s neck, bringing his forehead against Jisoo’s, “How badly?” 

 

Jisoo took the moment to flip their positions, hooking his leg around Junhui’s and rolling them over so he was the one hovering over the other, “Badly.” Jisoo answered and began leaving open mouthed kisses down the length of Junhui’s neck, stopping only to leave him matching marks.

 

“Then take me, hyung,” Junhui moaned as Jisoo started kissing his way down Junhui’s chest.

 

✧ ✧

 

Junhui was the first to wake up the next morning, smiling to himself as he recalled his night with Jisoo. He pulled the blanket up further and snuggled closer to Jisoo for warmth, noticing they were both still naked and he was growing cold. The sudden conscious movement stirred Jisoo, who let out a yawn and buried his face in the crook of Junhui’s neck. After a moment, Junhui felt Jisoo nipping at his neck and yelped, causing Jisoo to chuckle. “Good morning, sunshine,” Jisoo smiled.

 

“Good morning, indeed,” Junhui smiled back. He wrapped his arm around Jisoo’s neck, pulling his head closer to his in order to give him a good morning kiss.

 

“Someone’s happy this morning,” Jisoo observed.

 

Junhui let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, well I had some pretty good Christmas sex last night, so…”

 

“Your partner must have been really good if you’re this lit over it,” Jisoo winked and placed his head on Junhui’s chest.

 

“Of the guys I’ve slept with, he was definitely the best,” Junhui agreed, carding his fingers through Jisoo’s hair.

 

“Good. You’re pretty damn good yourself,” Jisoo admitted.

 

“I guess we’ll just have to keep having sex until we get bored with each other,” Junhui smirked.

 

“Looks like I can never leave this bed again, because I could never grow tired of hearing you moan my name,” Jisoo disclosed.

 

Junhui smiled and wrapped his arms around Jisoo, “You know, you don’t  _ have _ to leave.”

 

Jisoo sighed and propped himself up on his elbows, “I do, though.” 

 

Junhui kept running his hand through Jisoo’s hair, “You could always stay,”

 

Jisoo leaned in and kissed Junhui’s pouting lips, “I gotta get home, sunshine.”

 

Junhui’s brow furrowed, “But I don’t want you to leave.”

 

Jisoo chuckled, “I’m not going away forever. You’re acting as if you’ll never see me again.”

 

Junhui sighed, “But knowing what it’s like to fall asleep and wake up with you has spoiled me. How do I go back to sleeping in an empty bed?”

 

“How about we make a deal. I work late on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so what if I came over and slept with you on those nights?” Jisoo offered.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Jisoo nodded. “Three nights out of the week and Saturday, then,” Junhui bargained. 

 

Jisoo laughed, “Fine, fine. Saturday too. Make room in your closet for some of my shit, because I’m going to need it here on those mornings I work. I can’t believe I’m partially moving in with a strange guy that picked me up off the street after only knowing him a little under 48 hours. Well, you got your last request.”

 

“I did didn’t I?” Junhui smiled.

 

“Merry Christmas, Junhui. I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, when I started writing, this fic was only going to be like 2k, but here we are, sitting shy of 8k. I just have a lot of emotions about Junshua, okay? Anyways, I read a christmas themed one shot yesterday, and loved it so much, I decided to hop on the holiday bandwagon and write one of my own. Please, let me know what you think of it! Your comments are always welcomed and appreciated. 
> 
> as always, you can also talk to me on [Tumblr](http://www.tayvengeance.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/tayvengenz)
> 
> Have a lovely holiday!


End file.
